rollerplauschfandomcom-20200213-history
RollerPlausch.com - Electric Scooter Platform
Please note that despite the English language, this is a foreground of a German-speaking community. Nevertheless, we have decided to translate some of the information from our page RollerPlausch.com due to the many requests in English... Instructions and much more, we will be happy if we can translate for you. If you want be allways up2date please just use Googletranslate on the German Site [http://rollerplausch.com RollerPlausch.com] For the time being, this wiki contains simple instructions for the XIAOMI M365, which you should take care of before putting your scooter into operation for the first time - of course with partial pictures and Youtube links to the individual works. Further attachments and accessories to the scooter incl. 3D parts and finally an illustrated instructions on how to attach an additional battery for more range. This information is based on our experience with the Xiaomi M365, we use most of the parts ourselves and work on our scooters! We also organize joint meetings and excursions with our scooters! E-twow mods are currently in the testing phase. Dualtron, Ninebot scooter driver we are still looking for! Only then can there be specific updates to these models. The Xiaomi M365 community can not be beaten, sorry ;-) There will certainly be a time after a Xiaomi M365, so we generally have a German speaking (DACH) scooter group, the RollerPlausch created for every electric scooter, not to have to search for new groups or Wiki's! You come from any Part of the World, it does not matter .. with us every scooter - no matter where - welcome, so join! Our invitation link to the Telegram Group is always https://t.me/RollerPlausch Table of Contents �� Frontpage - Index - Introduction * Disclaimer! * Just say thanks! �� Allgemein ' �� 'TODO-List # Tighten all screws # Lubricate the stand # Glue the rubber cap # Set the brake correctly # Oil the ball bearings # Adjust hinge, lock, folding mechanism # Refinish fender & taillight # Tire, check tire pressure # Make self-adhesive reflective tapes # Flashing firmware # Check solder joints & connectors # 2nd battery upgrade # Spiral cable hose # Tinkle edge protection # Swap handles # Slipping bags, annoying # Roller care, very easy # Tips for saving battery / kilometers ��️ Software & Apps * Scooter App's * GPS logging, ride recording & navigation ��️ 3D gedruckte Teile ♻️ Anleitungen & Fehlerbehebung #Double range - install second battery #Cable guide & taillight #Folding mechanism, adjust the joint correctly #Set the brake correctly #Tire Pressure & Tire Protection #Lubricate ball bearings #Swap tires "Air" #Swap tires "Solid Rubber" #Check battery / solder joints #Exchange BMS fuse #Protect the switch unit even better against rain #Read M365 error codes #Error 14,15 brake lever #Bluetooth problems �� Links ✅ Tuning * �� Expert Corner * ⚡ Flashing Firmware ** Flash original firmware ** CUSTOM firmware - flash modified firmware ** RollerPlausch Firmware * Install additional battery �� * E-twow Install additional battery �� �� Shopping list for 3D parts, battery, attachments, spare parts, safety & maintenance * Electric scooter sources of supply * Battery additional battery components * General maintenance * Attachment Parts * Spare Parts * Protective Equipment & Shut-Offs, Transportation * Tools *3D-Parts �� Treffen & Fotos * Scooter-Galerie �� * Rollerplausch Meetings �� Multimedia * Videos [http://rollerplausch.com/ German (DACH) Community & WIKI] for - Xiaomi M365, M187, Dualtron, Ninebot, E-twow, ..Download Telegram APP and join* our Scooter Platform "Rollerplausch" @ https://t.me/Rollerplausch Every Scooter �� is welcome !! *Mainlanguage is on TG is german, but english speaking Users are also welcome! Category:Browse